


regret.mov

by kickinest



Series: hte regret files [2]
Category: Le present du Jean-Dan
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, teen drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinest/pseuds/kickinest
Summary: Jean Luc's son is back! But not in the way you remember.everythings stupid and everything huRTS,





	

**Author's Note:**

> boi this is a trend of posting skits  
> it aint gonna e-nd

regret.mov  
Jean-Luc (JL): *teacherly sounds*  
Bystander Student (BS): *confused retort  
JL: *calm and fatherly answer of unending knowledge*  
BS: *half of a retort cut off by-*  
Jean-Dan (JD): *enters not very dramatically*  
BS: *confused wave of extreme awkwardness. Elspeth this will be easy 4 u*  
JL:*is angst*  
JD:*is angsty back*   
BS:*tries to stop them*  
10-BS: *is ignored*  
JL: *stern fatherly concern*  
JD: *omg dad stop*   
JD: *angsty embarrassment*  
JL:*angst fathering about leaving n stuff*  
JL; *tires to make guilt by bringing up his mom*  
JD; *SHE’S NOT MY MOM*   
(STEVEN: *IM MY MOM*)  
JL: *well son i was also adopted suck it up sonny JIM*  
JL: *Is actually rather calm and kind about it, not really sure about the backlash but wants his BOY BACK*  
JD: *teenage dismissal*  
JD: (is this the time)  
BS: *well excuse me but isnt this,,, a classroom*  
*is ignored again*  
JL:*tries to give fatherly wisdom to shit son*  
JD: i’m sorry this is fam bus u kmnow sav ppl hnt thang  
JL: *kindly asks his son to step into his side offiz*  
JD: *omg you don’t own me fight me*   
BS: *what is going on?!?!?!?! Should I leave or….*  
JL *it is classs time sit your ass down*  
BS; *should you two go somewhere else or do i need to life coach*  
BS: *kindly detailed reasons on why this is THE WORST IDEA*  
JL: *stern fatherly apology*  
JD: *sassy child reply ;)*  
JL:*last ditch reasoning*  
BS: *scoff, like thats gonna work*  
JD: *slightly more desperate ditch for dad to leave*  
JL: *goes to get principal,,, fightmeson*  
BS: *what was that*  
JD: *just my NOT DAD being the same angst stuff*  
BS: *oh. But if you hate him WHY WOULD YOU COME TALK TO HIM*  
JD; *I DONT KNOW*  
BS: * maybe you should taln n stuff  
JD: * he never listens or does anything and i hate him*  
BS: *mildy amused*  
BS: *sadly: I am sure he try his best*  
JD: *chuffed*  
JD: *losing steam - well he has a funny way of showing it*  
BS: *youre misconstruing him*  
JD: *leaves angrily with a promise to find him*


End file.
